1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a gun brush.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a gun brush for cleaning the clip receptacle of the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for brushes for cleaning a clip receptacle of a gun have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.